Some Things Just Never End
by ThatPlainGirl
Summary: It happened like any other Greenie. At the right time, someone came up in the box. It's a girl, but what can the Gladers do about it? Her name is Mary and she isn't just any Glader, she has an extraordinary mind but has a hard time showing it. This is set after 1 year into the maze trials and how the existence of this one girl can change everything we know to be true. [MinhoxOC]
1. Chapter 1: Wicked is Good

**Hey guys! So, I hadn't written a story since I was fourteen. Dun dun dun. I can't remember my login for my original account so I made a brand new one. Gotta fix things on my profile but here you can have this story! I'm probably going to upload another TMR story as well that will begin in The Scorch Trials book, so be on the lookout for that if you like my writing. Also, this story will have a mix of things from the book and movie. Like for an example, Alby is more like Movie!Alby since I liked him in the movie much more.**

* * *

><p>At first it felt as if she were riding in a car, there was a slight vibration but one that could be easily ignored. Sensory adaptation, she remembered that from school, probably a science class of some sort. The slight movement though, became really violent, she woke up fully, feeling like she was about to throw up at any given moment but she tried with all her will power to not to vomit.<p>

"H-Help!" She screamed, the speed of the cage she was in was going faster. She heard a ring of some sort and it was causing more discomfort and panic. "Stop!" She repeated the words over and over again before gripping onto the cage walls, shaking them but it did nothing. Then she heard something, she didn't know where it came from but it felt like there was a voice in her head. All the voice gave her was three words.

_Wicked is good._

The sudden stop made her clutch her stomach; _hold on, _was all that was running through her head. She looked up, hoping to get some sort of escape and relief from her current state but she got the exact opposite. Extreme brightness came up as the doors open, causing her to move her whole body away. She heard voices, too many of them, and they were so _loud. _She barely made out snippets.

"Are you serious?" She heard one said, she didn't even hear the statement before it to know what was being talked about.

"Is she hot?" She wrinkled her nose at that. _Was she hot? _ She looked down at herself; she hadn't even noticed she was covered in sweat till she looked. She probably looked awful at the moment.

"Slime it! All of you!" She looked up to see whom the voice belonged too; he had an accent and for some reason it made her want to smile. She didn't know why but it felt like there was a reason for it, it scared her that she couldn't remember the reason though.

The tall blonde boy jumped into the box, gave her a soft yet confused smile. "Hey there, Greenie. C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you." He extended his hand and in that moment she realized she pushed herself in the corner. After hesitating a bit, she put her small hand into his letting him help her out of the box only to feel more suffocated by all the people around her. It must have showed because right when she was about to run and scream at them to leave her alone, that they were _still _speaking way too loud the blonde boy caught her wrist.

"Move back you shucks! She's going to bloody faint for Christ sake."

He must have some kind of power, she thought as the boys grumbled and moved away. She finally felt herself breathe and turned back to her rescuer as he spoke.

"I'm Newt, you remember your name, Greenie?"

She opened her mouth; ready to answer and ask where she was when she stopped. She quickly searched her mind for her name and began to panic once again as she couldn't even remember that. "I-I.. My-"

"—Calm down, Greenie." She turned to where the voice was coming from and saw another boy, probably one of the oldest ones that she had seen so far. He had a dark complexion and a puzzled look on his face, one that seemed like he tried to shake off but couldn't.

"It happens to the best of us. You'll get your name in a few days; it's the only thing they let us keep. –I'm Alby." She felt herself relax a bit and nod at the information she was given; maybe if she just shut up they'll give answers more willingly.

"Back to work everyone! You can all meet the Greenie at the celebration tonight." Alby must be their leader, there were barely any grumbles at his words and everyone followed his instructions without a second thought. At least he was helping her relax, even if he didn't know it.

"What is this place?" She breathed out, staring at the place around them. It was cute in some sense; almost felt like living on a farm, not that she actually _knew _what that was like. The walls surrounding them though, it seemed intimidating as though a big secret was just behind them.

"Welcome to the Glade."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what can you remember?" Alby asked her, a slight smile on his face as if it was some sort of challenge. Now, she wanted to make sure she said everything, his stature giving off the impression that all the information flew by everyone's head in the beginning.<p>

"The Gardens, which is pretty self explanatory. Crops are grown there. The homestead is where everyone sleeps, and there's the slammer, or jail, in the back. –Will I have to…" She paused when Alby held his hand up, no questions till the end. "There's the Bloodhouse where animals turn into meat." Alby chuckled a bit at her statement making her smile and continue on, "Then the Deadheads." She pointed over to the forest, which made the other nod.

"Remember anything else?"

"There are nine jobs; Runners, Sloppers, Track Hoes, Builders…. Slicers, Cooks, Bicknicks and Med-Jacks. Over the next few days I'll try all the jobs and then see where I get to go."

She wanted to ask about the jobs, he hadn't really explained them; but she grinned at the impressed look the male gave her, "Seems like you got a brain. That's good, will keep you out of trouble."

Her smile faltered just a bit, she wished she didn't have much of her brain at the moment. She had so many questions swirling in her mind but they would put her back in that panicky state and that wouldn't help anyone. One at a time, she reminded herself.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked softly. Alby sighed, they were in the middle of the Glade now and he had stopped walking.

"We don't know why, the Creators keep us here with enough to survive and apparently we don't need our memories for that." She bit her tongue from asking about the Creators since the look on Alby's face was unnerving. She decided to ask another question.

"Are you the leader then?"

She heard a chuckle come from behind her and smiled a bit when she saw it was coming from Newt who was walking up to them. "You can call him that, just not often though. It'll blow up his bloody ego, especially since you're a girl." His comment made her switchgears almost instantly.

"Have you guys ever had another girl before?"

"You're our first," Alby commented before crossing his arms. "It's why it's got everyone either excited or on edge. It's the same every time; the box comes once a week to bring supplies and every month a new Greenie comes along. Never a girl."

She looked to the ground and dug one of her feet into the ground at his words, it made sense now, how they reacted to her. While her tour with Alby she saw a few boys who were part of the Builders stare at her suspiciously, they were probably scared she was going to cause a problem.

There was a brief moment of silence before Newt raised his eyebrows at the girl, "Quiet one, aren't you? Most Greenie's would be asking a question every second." She merely shrugged in response, she was beyond tired and just wanted this day to be over, maybe then will she do exactly that.

"She's got a brain on those shoulders," She heard Alby comment on that again before he stopped mid thought as some boys came into the Glade. She remembered rule number one, never leave the Glade; they must be the runners. She wondered why they were so specially in being able to leave unlike everyone else, it seemed strange. Especially the tone Alby had used, it seemed like there was so much hiding right behind those walls.

She then noticed all the boys had made they're way around as they clapped for the boys entering the Glade. A pair of them jogged up to Alby and Newt but stopped slightly, as their eyes came in contact with her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Is she—Is she a she-bean? A She-Greenie?" An Asian boy asked, an amused expression on his face. It was at least better then suspicion.

"How creative," She chuckled a bit at Newt's response and his eye roll but smiled as he, Alby and the Asian boy slapped each other's shoulders. Something best friends would do, or at least that was how it felt.

"Do you have a name?" She asked with a bemused smile on her face before adding, "Or should I make up a name for you like you all did for me?"

They all chuckled, "We call all the newbies Greenie, love." She still huffed at Newt's response mumbling something on the lines of 'doesn't mean I like it' which made them all laugh. She was a cute girl, not too short, maybe 5"5' and a good head of brown hair. Despite the mess of coming up in the cage she wasn't too hard on the eyes, something they couldn't say about most members.

"To answer your question though, I'm Minho." He gave her a smirk as if he was the best person she was ever going to meet in the Glade. "Keeper of the Runners. If you don't know, it's the leader." His voice leaked of arrogance making Newt and Alby roll their eyes in response. She smiled though and put out a hand to shake with the one he held out.

"Lovely to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 1! The next one will start at the Celebration. Tell me how you are liking it so far? In the next chapter you will find out more about what the Gladers think of our mysterious girl along with her personality. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrations

**Another update before I go to sleep! This one is a bit longer then the last and has just a bit of Minho's POV. You'll see friendships blossom before my OC along with other Gladers along with some not so friendly relationships form within the next few chapters as she tries out all the different jobs. I can tell you off the bat though; my OC will not be a runner. I just don't really like the OC being a runner and all, I don't know why but that's just me. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and if it's not too much to ask a review would be totally awesome!**

**ptl4ever419: Hi there! Thanks for the review! To explain your question is a bit of a spoiler though, since you are asking I assume you know that. WICKED made two testing groups; the boys with Thomas and Teresa is Group A. Then, there is Group B which was entirely girls except a boy who was equivalent to Teresa. You find out about them in The Scorch Trials! They actually already started filming it and is scheduled to be out next year :0**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"One… Two… Three!"<p>

She watched amazed as the boys threw torches into a pit, watching as a fire burst out of it. She smiled wide seeing all the boys cheer and laugh together. Despite everything, it seemed so nice, they were all they had and in moments like this it clearly showed how close they were with one another. Even if she was the outcast who didn't fit in at the moment; the smile slowly faded at the thought that she may never fit in because she was a girl.

Awhile later she found herself sitting near the fire, it was nice just to watch it and she supposed that as long as she watched it no one would come up to her, or think she heard them talking about her.

She heard a name being cheered on; he was one of the builders that looked at her. They called him Gally, he didn't seem too nice but she didn't really know. Boys acted strange with each other, it make her smile sometimes.

"You okay there, She-bean?"

She scrunched up her nose at Newt, "I liked Greenie better then that. Not that I see why you'd compare the newbie with food."

Newt laughed and shook his head, "Well, at least I got you to talk. Minho was betting you wouldn't say a word through the celebration."

She raised her eyebrows at the comment before bringing her knees up to her chest, "Everyone seems like they just want to watch me from a distance or something. I can still _hear _people talking about me." She came up with two conclusions that either most of the Gladers didn't quite grasp what whispering was, or it simply was a boy thing. She already heard some groups of boys around talking about what they thought of her, she swore if she heard another 'Do you think she's hot' she was going to punch that person. She wasn't going around evaluating everyone; it seemed unfair that they didn't even _think _that it would stir up some feeling in her.

Newt frowned a bit, almost as if he had read her thoughts. "I'll talk to Alby in the morning, get the boys to knock it off. It's just that we've never had a girl before and they don't have much going around upstairs." He tapped on the top of her head making her smile a bit and feel more at ease.

"Thanks, Newt…" She took a sip of her water, she was offered some type of drink earlier but just by the smell of it she could tell it wasn't good so it was quickly turned down. She realized though, practically all the Gladers were drinking that stuff.

"What you got that for?" Newt asked, motioning to her bottle with his own causing her to smile sheepishly.

"That's not really my thing—" She stopped midsentence as she remembered saying that before she swore she did.

"_Hey, what's your name and why don't you have a drink?"_

"_Mary. That's not really my thing, you know?"_

She couldn't see the person who she had talked to, she couldn't remember where or when, or even if they were in a room. All she remembered were the words. –More importantly her name.

"Mary…" She stood up at once, grabbing Newt's arm and grinning wide. "Mary! My name is Mary!"

Newt grinned in reply taking the hand that held onto him and raised it in the air, cheering along with everyone else. She couldn't help but laugh in response, being with boys might not be too bad after all. Before she knew it Mary felt herself being lifted and let out a small shriek as she glanced down to see Minho put her up on his shoulders as everyone was clapping each others backs and sipping that awful smelling drink. She felt herself blush just a bit, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was but she tried to rid that idea out of her mind. Still being up on Minho's shoulders, she clung to him, making the crowd laugh before they slowly dispersing back to their activities. She heard a few of them talk, and despite her previous statement of punching the person who made another evaluation of her she smiled.

"The Greenie's not too bad after all, huh?"

"She's a lot better when she's smiles, that's all."

She felt as if she couldn't possible smile more then she did at that moment, and with that she pulled just a bit on Minho's ear; of course he made a bigger deal out of it and was mockingly clutching to his ear after putting her down.

"Couldn't ask me anyway nicer, could you, Greenie?"

Mary rolled her eyes and gently bumped her shoulder against his, "I just said its Mary, Minho."

He merely grinned in response, "Well, get used to it _Mary. _Till the next Greenie comes up I'm sure you'll still get called it often."

As if proving his point Newt came over and thrusting a drink in her hand, "C'mon Greenie. Gotta at least buggin' try it." Minho smirked and Mary rolled her eyes before taking the drink and confidently took a large gulp. Once the liquid hit her tongue though she instantly regretted it and spit most of it out of her mouth, causing several people to laugh in response.

"—What the hell is in that?" She asked, coughing into her elbow and shaking her head in disgust. "Trying to kill me or something?"

The boys grinned and shrugged in response, "Can't really tell you, love." Newt began before jabbing a finger at Gally, "He's the one who makes the bloody thing. Doesn't tell a soul what's in it either."

"Get's the job done though, that's for sure." Minho added which caused Mary to roll her eyes.

"You do know that we're all a bit too young to drink?"

The boys merely raised their eyebrows in response, "Don't think there's much at stake being in a place like this." Minho said, Newt nodding a bit in return.

She didn't know how she almost forgot where she was at the moment, of course it didn't really apply here, other then the fact that it still felt wrong to Mary. It was probably evident that she felt that way since none of them protested when she handed the drink back.

She glanced past the fire and saw some boys had formed a circle and looked over curiously, "Hey… What are they doing over there?"

"Ah," Newt began. "Just a little game they have. Two people in the circle and whomever gets pushed out firs loses. Simple as that."

"Gally usually beats whoever gets pushed in to challenge," She could tell by his tone that he didn't go up against Gally and that was his reasoning in not being in there. Mary had to smirk a bit at that, and looked to Minho with wide eyes, daring him. "Why don't you go up against him?"

A few boys caught her words and soon all the boys were chanting Minho's name. The boy stared right at her and she gave him a warm smile, almost as if showing him she believed he could do it. With that he was up on his feet, allowing people to push him into the circle.

She noticed a slight change in Gally's attitude but when some of his friends began backing him up, he went back to his cocky self. This wasn't just a game, she could see that now, this was about pride.

Minho smirked at Gally who was arrogantly repeating the rules, even though there was no real point to it. He then nodded over to Mary, "Shorty over there gets to count us off."

Mary narrowed her eyes at the new nickname causing a few 'oohs' to come from the crowd but she shrugged it off for the moment, she was too curious too see how the game would turn out. "One… Two… Three!"

* * *

><p>Long story short, Gally got a few scrapes on his face for falling on a few rocks. Minho was a runner; she assumed he had to be in top shape for that. He was quick, strong and intelligent, though Gally did get him down a few times because Minho acted too cocky and tried to sit in the limelight for a while. She didn't find it too annoying though, for some reason his attitude felt familiar and that feeling made her feel warm and she couldn't stop smiling.<p>

Gally was obviously upset about the loss and it made her a bit guilty that she suggested that Minho should play, she only hopped that Gally wouldn't be so upset as time went by. After the game, Alby had come out to say that the Gladers needed to head off to sleep, that they still had to work the next day so everyone was quickly putting things away and made for the homestead. It was then did she realize that she had no idea where she was going to be sleeping and awkwardly shuffled to Alby. To make things worse she saw multiple boys around him, she assumed they were all keepers, aside from Newt who was Second in Command.

"Alby?" Her small voice called from outside the group of boys, making them all turn around. Some of them smiled at her, others not so much, making her curl herself even farther into herself.

"What is it Greenie?" Something about his tone made her think they were discussing about her and she quickly curled her fingers into a fist.

"I just need to know where I should sleep. I could just sleep outsi-"

"The She-bean can be my roommate for now, it'll keep her away just till we get some new rules set up." From the shock looks from most of the other boys, minus Newt who looked at the Asian boy more carefully, she felt as if this was the most responsible thing he's said. Alby nodded in reply and told him to get back after he showed her his room, well _their _room now.

Mary followed Minho as he walked to the Homestead and quickly fell into step with him, "Thank you…" She replied softly, looking around the building that had several rooms with boys getting ready for bed all around. She quickly moved her eyes on the floor in front of her feet to make sure where she was going and keep away from anything she did not want to see.

Minho laughed in response, "I was going to ask why, you expression says it all though." He grinned cheekily at her before heading up the stairs, "Can't lie to you shorty, you'll probably be screaming your little head off about finding a new roommate. Only so much perfection one person can take."

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh, I can imagine it now. I'll probably be throwing anything at you and begging to room with anyone but you, probably even Gally."

At the last bit Minho clutched his heart in mock pain, "You can't possible swoop that low, Shorty." She merely smirked just a bit in response and as Minho opened a door and stepped inside the room. Inside were two beds and she couldn't help but smile a bit at a few articles of clothing spread across the room before Minho caught her gaze and she swore she caught a bit of a blush on his face before he motioned to the bed on the left.

"You can take that one, I'll be back soon, okay Mary?" She smiled in response and nodded a bit as she watched Minho chuck some clothes onto his bed before leaving. This was the first time since she was alone since she had awoken in the box. Slowly crawling on the makeshift bed she let everything was over her like the tides of an ocean. She felt scared, confused, and angry… She also felt relieved though, at least she wasn't treated badly by everyone so far just because she was a girl. She also remembered the happiness when she remembered her name, how everyone seemed to come together as one, she was certain it would be one if her fondest memories. She didn't know when but before she knew it she was in deep sleep.

* * *

><p>((While Mary was alone upstairs))<p>

"It's going to bring problems for us. Plus, the fact that it's a _girl, _what can she do? We can't just give her special treatment and not take part; I say we banish her."

There were a few subtle nods between a few keepers but there were some obviously troubled with Gally's rash statement, and Minho was one of them. "What exactly happened for you to think she's even _dangerous? _Plus, she can do her part. Newt already told her she would start trying out jobs tomorrow."

Once again, a few more nods. Not many voiced opinions, it wasn't a real gathering but it was on everyone's mind and it needed to be discussed a bit. "We'll see for a few days and have an official gathering tomorrow." Alby said and this got most people to nod in response. "Best thing now is to get some sleep, Newt make sure the Greenie gets up tomorrow and works with Winston. She'll start with the Slicers, like everyone else." Gally finally nodded in approval since se wasn't going to get any special treatment and everyone dispersed at Alby's dismissal.

"So, Mary?"

Minho turned around at Newt's comment before laughing as if the idea was incredulous, "What? Cause I'm letting her sleep in my room? Just saved her from getting roomed with one of you shucks."

They both chuckled a bit before Newt rolled his eyes and stepped into the Homestead. "See you in the bloody morning, you shuck."

"You got it," Minho winked before making his way up to his room. He opened the door quietly and walked in to almost inaudible snoring, it was so quiet it was actually cute. He shook the thought off before noticing that she didn't have a sheet of any kind and forgot to ask for one. "Shuck," he mumbled quietly before pulling one of his sheets over her sleeping body. He looked at her form for a moment; he wanted to get to know her more. After seeing her smile at him before and after his go with Gally he wanted to see it as much as possible.

"Night, Greenie. Your gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow," he climbed into his own bed, slipping under the sheet and falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Hope you liked that, a little cuteness here and there but a lot of tension can grow as well. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Safety Arms

**Hey guys! Another chapter, woo! I've never updated this fast in my life; I hope you guys are loving the story so far! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it as well! Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

* * *

><p>"Shuck it," Minho grabbed onto Mary's shoulders and shook her a bit to wake up. He poked her shoulder at least fifteen times and she didn't even budge, though after that he knew he was going to have to find someone else to wake her up.<p>

Being moved like that didn't sit well with Mary, her breath caught in her throat and she clutched onto Minho's shirt and almost slapped him across the face. For a few moments she had no idea where she was but slowly started to relax and remember what had happened the previous day.

Glancing to the window of the room she saw there was barely any sunlight entering the room making her groan and layback down. "Let me sleep," she mumbled quietly. Her eyes were closing and she tried to crawl back into the warmth of the bed.

"C'mon, Greenie. There's something you gotta see, after that you need to be up anyways." Minho smirked at her response; she obviously wasn't a morning person. As she followed him through the Homestead and across the Glade she looked like a zombie. Her shoulders were sagged, her head tilted to the side with her eyes barely open, and she kept grumbling; it was the most adorable thing he had ever saw. Or remember seeing, anyways.

Mary, on the other hand just wanted to close her eyes for a little longer and maybe have a bat to whack Minho with so he could let her stay in bed. She finally was starting to be able to open her eyes when she saw Alby up ahead, by the entrance of the maze. She caught up with Minho and the two walked in sync before approaching to their leader.

"You sleep well, Greenie?" She gave Alby an exasperated sigh, but kept herself from repeating her name as she saw Minho's smirk and just nodded.

"Well enough," she replied. In all honesty it felt like she had just fallen asleep five minutes ago and she was aching for a shower and new clothes.

"Well, we've got a busy day today but it'll get better." She nodded again at Alby's words and turned to Minho as another boy jogged over to them and stood at Minho's side. If she remembered correctly his name was Ben.

"Alright, Shorty don't get so gloomy without me around." She rolled her eyes at his wink and Ben broke out into a grin as the two runners jogged out into the maze. She watched them for a moment before they took a turn and disappeared into the maze.

"C'mon Mary, you need to see something." She followed Alby as he spoke and walked till they came to a corner. She was about to ask what was so special when she noticed that there were names carved up on the wall, she recognized a few, others she never heard of before and they were crossed out.

"We're a family, here. We have to treat others with respect and follow the rules. The only way we can live is together, you got that, Mary?"

She nodded at his words and her respect for him went up tenfold; he was just full of wisdom for someone their age and always looked for the better of the Gladers. She almost forgave him for talking about her last night. Almost.

He handed her a knife and she looked up at him in surprise, "Go on." He said and she smiled back at him before moving towards the wall. She found a small space and began carving her name; it didn't take too long, thankfully. She was quite proud with the finish product and took a moment to see her name amongst the names of the other Gladers and it made her smile softly.

She heard Alby cleared his throat and turned to face him, the smile slowly falling from her face at the look he gave her. It wasn't mean or threatening but it wasn't happy either. "There's some things I'd like to talk to you about, before the gathering we have tonight."

"Gathering?"

Alby nodded in response and sat down by the wall, motioning for her to do the same. "A meeting with the Gladers where we come to decisions and such. Tonight we will be talking about you."

That made her stomach clench and her hands fidgeted a bit, "Just me?" When Alby nodded she sighed softly and rubbed her arm. "I'm… I promise I'll try and do everything I need too, I really mean that." She looked to Alby, she was earnest and that much was evident. She didn't want to cause trouble for the Gladers, not now.

Alby gave her a slight smile at that, "Mary, you have to try and understand some of the boys. We've been here a year and only got a working system a few months ago after some disastrous tries. The boys are just worried that with you coming here it can ruin things like in the past, I'm sure once they see your work it'll change their minds. Don't let what said today get to you too much. We aren't going to punish you for coming here."

She let out a breath that she had no idea she was holding and felt herself relax a bit, "Alright. Guess I can deal with that…" And she could, it would just be a group of boys throwing around ideas about her fate… She shook that thought off. What she would do to have a girl's company at that moment, or any moment at this point.

"You're taking all things rather well," Alby said and she could tell that most of the Gladers were thinking the same thing.

She gave him a weak smile and shrugged, "What? You rather deal with a crying girl who demands answers? Or even better, throw anything at you all telling you to get away?" She let out a humorless laugh and wrapped her arms around herself, "You think that I'm honestly as fine as I'm holding up? That I'm not freaked out that I can't remember anything or that you all don't care about me because I'm a girl and would just throw me out of here?" She wasn't even looking at Alby anymore, she felt tears starting in her eyes but she was trying so hard to fight it. "You don't think that I haven't thought about my family? Or why I was put here? Who put me here? Why am I the only girl? –I don't know if you know all those answers, heck, I don't know if you have any answers but I know that you must get these questions every month and there's no reason in bombarding you with stupid questions." She took a deep breath when she finished and laid her head on her knees, feeling defeated. That was till she heard a slight chuckle.

"… You're full of surprises, Greenie. You'll do just fine, I can tell." For the first time she saw a genuine smile from him directed to her and she felt herself finally unwinding. If he truly thought she would do well, then she believed it as well.

* * *

><p>Mary was lead to her first day of work, she was introduced to Winston who was the Keeper of the Slicers and despite her best efforts she had to leave to vomit after about an hour. Winston was determined to make her work till they were done but after some compliments in how she thought he was really strong to do this kind of work he let her sit for the rest of the time. She thanked him graciously for it, she was sure if she didn't get some air she would empty her stomach once again.<p>

She lifted her arms to open up her chest and took in deep breaths, once the dizzy spots in her vision cleared she noticed Newt had planted himself besides her causing her to jump in fright. "—Jeez! Warning next time?"

He chuckled at her and nodded to the Bloodhouse, "Heard what happened, you alright, Mary?"

"I'm fine, they're about finished so Winston let me have a little break."

"You must have done something really good to get out done this early," Newt grinned in response causing her to pout slightly.

"C'mon, I swear I was about to faint. Plus, I did work quite a bit, you know. It's just not my—"

"Not your thing," he finished in response causing her to smile back and shrug, it was a familiar thing to say now and it was going to stick with her. Looking at Newt, examining his face carefully she noticed he was quite good looking. He was probably someone she can get very used to being around, he was probably the nicest to her and she wanted to consider him a friend. She supposed by the end of the Gathering tonight she would know who was truly on her side or not.

"Hey… I don't know if I told you already but, thank you. You know, for everything." She probably seemed over mushy, especially since these kind of moments probably never happened in the Glade but by Newt's small smile he didn't seem to bothered and more simple amused.

"No problem, Greenie. Just don't let me down, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>She hummed lightly as she sunk into the small bathtub, letting the warm water engulf her. It felts so good to get clean again so she took her time and washing her hair, taking out all the tangles and lathering up her body in soap. After awhile though, her peace was disrupted when she heard voices and she sunk deeper into the tub, her head being the only thing poking out.<p>

"You saw her go in right?"

"Yeah, a little peek won't do any harm right?" She started panicking at the thought and saw her shoes she had taken off beside the tub and threw it at the door hard, making a loud thump sound.

"Go Away!" She shrieked and she heard the noises of all the boys bolting away from the shock of the sudden noise causing her to relax just a bit, but she hurried up and got out. She opened up a small bag that was given to her by a red faced Gally, he found it in the box when she came up and it was full of things that a girl needed and it was then did she realize that being the only girl had more struggles then the obvious ones. She'd also have to talk to Newt about the boys trying to peek at her… Shuck… this was going to be hard.

Mary went up in the Homestead, in Minho's room, looking out the window waiting for the runners to come back. When Minho would return the Gathering would start and her stomach began to clench again. All the boys would be there, and she really didn't know how she was going to handle it. So far she just came to the conclusion with trying to be as quiet as possible.

When Mary finally saw Minho come up to the Glade, with Ben on his side she started making her way down to go say hello to him and maybe have him lead her to the Gathering and give her some advice.

"Minho!" Mary called out; waving a bit before he saw her and smiled. She quickly made it over to the two runners and smiled a bit, nodding a hello to Ben who merely smirked a bit in response causing her to feel a bit self conscious but spoke up nevertheless.

"Glad to see you guys made it alright."

"Aw, don't tell me you worried, Shorty." She made a face at Minho before crossing her arms.

"Don't confuse your dreams with reality… Shuck-face." It felt so weird to be using Glader slang, and it took a few run downs to finally get it right but she knew that it sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

The two boys burst out laughing and Ben literally clutched onto his side before patting her on the back, "You're not bad, Greenie. Not bad. Can see why this Shuck-face can't stop thinking about you." He winked at her before running off before Minho could say anything else. She merely smiled in response and turned to the Asian boy in front of her who shook his head at his friend's words.

"Lesson number one, don't listen to a thing Ben ever says, he's a downright shuck."

She rolled her eyes at him before she remembered why she came down in the first place, "—The Gathering?.."

Minho's eyes suddenly widen a bit, remembering about it and took her arm, leading her. "Okay, just as a heads up, try not to talk too much, if at all, okay? It might cause more people to get riled up." She nodded at his words and was glad because that was exactly what she was prepared for. As long as she wasn't kicked out, she would deal with whatever conclusion.

Right before they entered Mary took ahold of Minho's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "I'll be okay… Right?" She hated showing vulnerability, but she just needed some reassurance and this didn't feel as humiliating as it was with Alby. She didn't know why but she felt safer with Minho then she did with anyone else. He gave her a warm smile in return, giving her hand a small squeeze before entering. She waited a minute before following as well. Right as she stepped into the room the whole place went silent. Her step slowed considerably as she was taking the place in; the keepers were all sitting in the back of the room in a semi circle as the other Gladers sat in rows near the front of the room facing the keepers. She also saw Alby and Newt sitting amongst the keepers and saw a lonely chair up in front of the stands facing the keepers. She caught eye contact with Newt and glanced at the chair; he gave her a slight nod and she sat in it before he legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

"Okay, now that everyone is quiet and here… I'm sure you all know why were here, we have to make some rules regarding that Mary is here as well as well as what is going to be happening now that we have a girl with us."

There were a few murmurs here and there but they got shut up really fast by Newt who told them to, and she quoted, 'slime it'.

"Anyone want to say what they think first?" Alby turned his attention to the Keepers seeing who would speak first and coincidentally Minho, Gally and Winston cleared their throat at the same time causing her to smile just the tiniest of bit.

She watched at the three of them look at Alby and since Winston was on the end he let him go first and they would just go around from there.

She glanced at Winston but the nervousness was getting to her so she just looked down to her lap and listened intently.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to think when I saw her come out of the box. We never had a girl before and now that we've been finally stable I just kept thinking the creators trying to mess it all up with a girl? Still, she hasn't done anything to let me think that anymore then just being a girl. Maybe they always had a plan in bringing in a girl. Plus, she's determined. Despite feeling terrible while working she still did her part as best as she can."

Mary looked up to Winston as he stopped talking a smiled a bit, his thoughts were rational and she was glad that even though she didn't work to the end with him he still thought she did a good enough job. She felt much more at peace that she didn't even notice the other Gladers reaction to Winston's words. Next came Gally and this was the nerve-wracking part she was waiting for.

"The thing you're missing though, is that the Greenie _didn't _finish helping today. What if her _best _isn't enough? We have everyone do their part, and she obviously can't."

This made her more then upset, her hands that were folded nicely were now clenched together and she had to remember to hold her tongue. _Let them deal with it…_ Even if she had to spend a night in the Slammer to appease Gally, she would do it with no protest. She just wanted this meeting to be done with.

"She only worked for one day, you can't make a decision already and expect all of us to agree." She turned when she heard Minho's voice and she constantly wondered why he was always so supportive of her. She only been there a day yet it they felt comfortable with one another.

The rest of the meeting was a blur for Mary and the next thing she remembered was Alby's voice saying that they would deal with what work she would do after she tried out all the jobs. Maybe even a new job can be given to her if she had other talents that the boys did not possess. This pleased practically all the Gladers and that was put to rest.

"Now, we said there were only three rules here at the Glade but we think a few other should be made or one to be worded a bit better." This caught her attention and she sat patiently as she saw Newt stand.

"We all know we can't hurt another Glader and that we need trust. If anyone tries something with Mary and it's clear she doesn't want anything to do with it then you leave her bloody alone. No funny business, period." She couldn't help but think back to when she was bathing, at least now she wouldn't have to tell Newt to consider having a new rule, it was too embarrassing to even think about let alone talk about.

There was nothing the Gladers could really say in protest despite the few mumbles she heard, she knew that at least the leadership of the group had her back on that one. Even Gally seemed on board with that so she didn't feel too worried anymore.

Newt clapped his hands and nodded, "Right then. We got everything figured out so everyone start heading on to bed." After a few moments everyone started to disperse and Mary finally felt at ease. She was safe for at least a week and hopefully she would prove to be good at something before then.

The Keepers stayed back a little while so Mary made her way up to Minho's room and slid under the covers. She took this opportunity to stare out the window and to the moon. She let all her emotions wash over her and she felt a few tears fall from her eyes. Despite having the need to be strong her heart still felt heavy and as the hours gone by it just kept getting heavier. She wanted so bad to know why they couldn't go home. She wanted to know what was so bad about the maze. She wanted to know why there weren't any girls in the Glade. It was a natural feeling to want to know, it wasn't her fault that she was curious, she couldn't remember anything for Christ's sake.

Still, despite her troubles she found that she fell asleep before Minho came up to the room but this sleep was not like last nights where she fell deep into unconsciousness.

_She felt like she was drowning, she screamed and pounded on the glass, the need for air was too much but nothing changed_

_She saw a boy standing on the outside, a girl as well. She couldn't really make out their features but she saw the girl's piercing blue eyes. When she thought she made eye contact with the boy, she pleaded with him through her facial expressions and all he did was look down to the ground. The girl only did one thing, she came close to the glass and mouthed a phrase that she could never forget._

_Wicked is good. _

_Then she felt intense burning and she saw the girl was repeating the words causing her to scream louder as if she knew that it was false. _

She woke up with a start and felt that tears were already streaming down her face, trying to catch her breath quietly wasn't working either but she did her best. When she heard movement on Minho's side of the room though she stood still, the tears though, kept going.

"—Mary? Shuck, are you alright?"

She tried to wave it off but as she did a small sob escaped her throat, it was too much but she knew she had to stay quiet, there were boys sleeping on the other side of the walls. Before she knew it though, Minho had moved over to her bed, holding her close to him while rubbing her back in small circles. His movements were awkward at first, as if he didn't know if he was doing it right but she slowly melted in his arms, letting him comfort her. The tears slowed but they still fell from her face in droplets. His hand on her back became more soothing as well and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying to even out her breathing.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you-"

"It's alright, Mary. It happened to all of us at first, you know. Don't think you're weak for it." She merely nodded a bit at his response, not knowing if he was speaking the truth or just being nice but it was what she needed to hear. Soon, they laid down together on her bed, the sheets around them and fell into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>((Minho's POV))<p>

Minho woke up as he heard some movements in the room, since coming to the Glade he became a light sleeper. It was the reason he preferred sleeping alone, and being a keeper that was one of the privileges. Seeing the sight of Mary though, it reminded him to all the other Gladers that had such a hard time adjusting. Just because she acted though didn't mean she had a heart of steel and they should have noticed that.

He was quickly at her side, but then he realized he had no shucking idea how to comfort a girl. Slowly and carefully he held her close, leaving plenty of room for her to reject him, remembering the new rule, or modified rule. When he saw no protest he brought her a bit closer and couldn't help but stare at her. She was clean now, her feature more distinctive then they were the previous day. Her hair was cute and looked very pretty, he almost moved a hand through it but he stopped himself. She wasn't a skinny girl but he also liked that, her curves were distinctive and were all in the right places but he tried to put that out of his mind. She couldn't possible think that about any Glader so soon and even if she did, she seemed too good for any of them.

He had to stop and wondered why he thought that though, why he trusted her so soon. Hopefully as time would go by she would show herself as trustworthy so he could stand on his feelings. As he felt that she was starting to drift away, he realized his eyes were closing as well and soon he fell asleep with Mary safe in his arms.

**Hope you guys liked this one! **


End file.
